Little Jenna
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jenna Marshall is only 8 years old and far from the person she will become as she grow up.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Little Jenna**

 **Jenna Marshall is only 8 years old and far from the person she will become as she grow up.**

Right now she's in her room, playing with her yellow teddy bear.

"Aww, little bear." says Jenna giving the teddy bear a hug.

She has no idea what sort of person she is going to be when she's in her later teens, as well as when she becomes and adult.

"Do you want ice cream?" says Kathryn Marshall as she enter the room.

"Yes, mommy." says Jenna with a very cute smile.

"Okay, girl." says Kathryn.

"Thanks." says Jenna.

Kathryn leave and return 6 minutes later with mango ice cream for Jenna.

Mango is a flavor Jenna love and in a way that will stay with her as she get older since mango-vodka will be her favorite drink when she turn 18 and continue to be after that.

Jenna place her teddy bear on the bed, cuddle up with pink plankets on the couch and watch cartoons.

"Yay!" says Jenna.

Kathryn leave the room again.

Jenna is happy.

"Hi, plushies." says Jenna to her teddy bear and other plush animals.

Jenna love her plushies.

"Awww, me is cute." says Jenna.

Jenna and her mom live alone. Jenna's father, George Marshall, is dead.

The next day.

Jenna wear pink plush clothes while she hug her teddy bear and watch cartoons in her room.

"Yay!" says a happy Jenna.

She love cartoon and plush animals.

"Little bear, you happy?" says Jenna.

She pretend that her teddy bear says "Yes."

"Awww! Cute!" says Jenna with an adorable smile.

Jenna is a very sweet girl.

"Hi, Jenna." says Mandy Caleez as she enter Jenna's room.

Mandy is Jenna's best friend.

"Hi, Mandy." says Jenna, happy to see her friend.

"This is for you." says Mandy as she give Jenna a neon-green plushie dolphin.

"Awww! Thanks." says Jenna.

"Yay!" says Mandy, all childish.

Jenna and Mandy has known each other for nearly 2 and a half years.

They met all random in when Mandy's grandma, Evelyn Caleez babysat them both.

Evelyn is known by most adults in town as the local crazy cat-lady, but she's also a sweet calm old woman who is good at taking care of kids.

"Are you happy?" says Jenna.

"Yeah." says Mandy.

"Me too, girl." says Jenna.

Jenna and Mandy play with Jenna's plush animals.

The two girls have very similar personality, are the same age and are both so sweet, which is probably why they are such good friends.

They don't look the same though. Jenna has dark hair and usually wear pink or black, while Mandy is a blonde and like blue clothes.

Mandy is half German, but most people can't tell because she does not have a German accent and speaks not even a single German word.

Jenna thinks that her and Mandy will be friends forever.

Unfortunately for them, it is not meant to be.

None of them knows, but Mandy will die in an accident when she is 14 and that will change Jenna so much that she will never get a true buddy ever again.

The death of Mandy is what will be the spark that turns Jenna from a sweetie into the cold dark bitch we know her as.

At this moment in time, Jenna and Mandy are still happy sweet little girls so it is all good.

Of course they have no idea what will happen in the future.

Just like Jenna, Mandy is an only child.

Mandy thinks that she has a brother, but she does not.

"Jenna, you wanna go to Disney World with mommy and me next month?" says Mandy.

"Sure, that sounds nice." says Jenna. "Gonna ask mommy if it's okay."

Jenna leave the room and return 5 minutes later with a smile on her face.

"Mommy said that I can go." says Jenna.

"Yay!" says Mandy, all cute and childish.

Jenna and Mandy are happy.

"Girl, you're awesome." says Mandy.

"Thanks, so are you." says Jenna.

The next day.

"Yay!" says Jenna, playing with her teddy bear.

Jenna is happy.

"Awww, sweet bunny!" says Jenna as she hug her green plush bunny.

Jenna has many plush animals and she keep most of them in her bed. The others sit in her white bookshelf.

"Hi, girl." says Mandy as she enter the room.

"Hi, Mandy." says Jenna.

Mandy open her bag and show that she has her pink teddy bear with her.

"Such a sweet bear." says Jenna.

"Yeah, her name's CandyCutie." says Mandy.

"Wonderful name." says Jenna.

"Awww! Thanks." says Mandy.

"Cute." says Jenna.

"Okay, yeah." says Mandy.

"Yes, so sweet and nice." says Jenna.

Jenna gives Mandy a hug.

"Mandy, you're my best friend." says Jenna with a cutie smile.

"Yay!" says Mandy, all childish.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
